Free Willy
Free Willy VHS Free Willy (November 16, 1993) * "The following preview..." * George Balanchine's The Nutcracker Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Michael Jackson Music Video: "Will You Be There?" * Free Willy Soundtrack Preview * Earth Island Institute PSA 1-800-4 Whales Commercial (Bumble Bee Seafoods, Inc.) * FBI Warning Screen * 1985 Warner Home Video Logo * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo * Opening Whale Ballet * Willy's Capture * Scavengers/On the Run * Brief Encounter/Jesse's Capture * A Few Chances * On Lease to the Greenwoods * Reporting to Randolph * Special Cases * Rules * Music Hath Charms * 'You Saved My Life' * 'Perhaps He Sees You' * Botched Examination/'I Hate that Whale' * Perry Visits/Soulmates * Partnered with Rae * The Story of Natsalane * A Growing Friendship * Whammo: A Missed Connection * Farewell to Major Stuff * Auditioning for Dial * Opening-Day Stage Fright * Alone * Animals Can Be Unpredictable * Family Ties * Sabotage/'Let's Free Willy' * Out of the Tank * Transportation * Stuck on the Old Forest Road * Help from Glen * Nice Whale * At the Water's Edge * Cornered Again * 'I Believe in You, Willy' * Families Head Home * Whale-Watching End Credits (Song: "Will You Be There?") = Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (November 14, 1995) * "Now Available on Video" * Batman Forever Preview * "Now Available on Video" * A Little Princess Preview * "Now Available on Video" * Born to Be Wild Preview * "Coming from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment" * The Amazing Panda Adventure Preview * Free Willy Foundation PSA * FBI Warning Screen * 1985 Warner Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo * Regency Enterprises Logo * Swimming Free (Credits) * Mournful News * Elvis * Happy Vacationers * Going Whale-Spotting * An Old Friend and His Family * Crossing the Line * Moonlit Reunion * Nadine's Favorite Place * Taken for a Ride * The Dakar * Warning Tales * Dances with Whales * Extreme Distress * Luna in Danger * Can't Treat the Patient * Spitshaking on It * A Chocolate Bribe * Regrets and Stories/Left Out * A Healer's Gift * Unwanted (Song: "Childhood") * All-Natural Medicine * Schemers Overheard * For Their Own Good? * Escape Using Old Tricks * An Ocean Ablaze * Mayday * Rescue from Above * Rescue from Below * Time to Go * Back Together * End Credits (Song: "Forever Young") = Free Willy 3: The Rescue (November 18, 1997) * FBI Warning Screen * Quest for Camelot Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Batman and Robin Preview * Wild America Preview * Pippi Longstocking Preview * Spice Girls Preview * National Geographic: Tigers of the Snow Preview * Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero Preview * Free Willy Foundation PSA * 1996 Warner Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo * Regency Enterprises Logo * Main Title * Young Max * Jesse's New Job * Gone Fishing * Murderous Whales * Night Visitor * Willy Comes Calling * Max Takes Aim * Willy's Warning * God's Work? * Looking for Evidence * Introductions * Jesse Undercover * Randolph's Diversion * The Right Fact to Do * Headed for Danger * Willy's Humanity * The Circle of Life * End Credits